


Stars Aligned

by hgryles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Next-Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgryles/pseuds/hgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius likes to be defy stereotypes and pine. James likes Scorpius, but Scorpius doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apollo

A stale breeze drifted in from the west, a welcome break from the stifling September weather. Scorpius had his uniform sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his robes discarded back in the slytherin common room.

He and Albus had opted to sit out by the lake under their favorite oak tree, enjoying the hot, but nice weather while they could. It seemed most of the Hogwarts population had the same idea. The grass was filled with occupants, a huge group of hufflepuff girls had their feet dipped in the lake water, and even more students were just laid out in the green grass.

Scorpius noticed a group walking near them.

Lethargically, he blinked up through his eyelashes at the approaching people. Too late he realized who it was. With a new burst of energy he shot up to an upright position. Albus, startled by Scorpius’ movements, looked up from his textbook. He, unlike most Hogwarts individuals, was using this rare space of free time to study.

 Scorpius had no idea how he could, it was simply far too hot to be expected to learn anything. He he  had explained this phenomenon to Professor Longbottom the previous day. Unfortunately the kind-hearted Herbology instructor did not agree. He told Scorpius he still expected that essay next period. Scorpius told him to expect a letter from his father. Professor Longbottom did not find this sentiment nearly as funny as the fellow slytherins did. Professor Longbottom never liked Scorpius much.

 James Potter grinned down at him. “Sun’s a nice change for a heat lamp, eh snakes?”

The sun, which all it seemed to do for Scorpius’ skin was make it red and angry, was nothing but perfect on James Potter. Scorpius squinted his eyes to see the older Potter being absolutely bathed in its light. It was positively dreadful. His signature potter mess hair was a highlighted brown from the summer, illuminated by the offending planet. His skin was a sun-kissed brown, his freckles dotted across his nose adorably darkened. Scorpius near vomited.

Albus smirked back at his brother. “Hey James. Come to join us?”

James elegantly lowered himself down so he too was leaned against the massive oak tree, sitting so close next to Scorpius their arms were faintly touching. No movement made by James Potter was ever clumsy, oh no. He practically glided down the hallways, his reflexes on the quidditch pitch translating to everyday life. James’ eyes were shined brightly, sun reflecting off his deep brown irises.

“For a bit, yeah. Have to leave soon to do some quidditch tryouts. Don’t know why I’m even bothering, team’s going to be right rubbish this year.”

Scorpius snorted, turning to look at James, “Is that your attempt at being humble, James Potter? Everyone knows Gryffindor’s shoe in for the cup this year with you as captain.”

James smiled sheepishly. “You caught me. Can’t build myself up too much, what if I’m complete rubbish?”

Albus was back to looking down at his textbook, replying to James none the less, “Along with everything else.”

“Git!” James threw back, smiling despite himself, “Least I can stay on a broom. Seems you missed that gene. It was a sad day for the Potter household when a Malfoy beat a Potter for the seeker position.” James faced towards Scorpius, “Scorpius, we’re trading you in for Albus. I speak for my family as a whole that we’ve grown to like you way more than that twat.”

James then leaned over Scorpius, getting as close as he could to Albus, patting him gently on his thigh. “I’m sorry for your loss. You won’t be missed.”

At this point Scorpius and Albus were laughing loudly, Albus with a slightly patronizing look. “Now, now, James. If Scorp is family, how will you explain your massive crush?”

James stiffened, laughing a bit too loudly to be comfortable. He seemed to recover quickly. Taking the jab in stride, he laid his torso down promptly in Scorpius’ lap. It was Scorpius’ turn to stiffen. James was reaching one hand up, to caress Scorpius’ face in an exaggerated gesture. James held up a single finger in a beckoning gesture. Scorpius rolled his eyes. James, breaking character a bit, glared at him, beckoning more sternly this time.

With an exasperated sigh Scorpius gave in to his antics, placing his ear down by James’ mouth. He could feel his hot breath on his cheek, giving him goose bumps down his neck. James whispered to him mock seductively, “I guess we can’t be family, what would our mother say when I’ve got your dick down my throat?” James kissed him wetly on the cheek, holding him in place with both hands clamped down on either side of his face, stopping Scorpius’ reflex reaction of jerking away.

James and Albus cackles of laughter blended together, along with Scorpius’ tentative laughs. Typical James.

James and Albus then began arguing about something mudane, but Scorpius wasn’t paying attention. James was sat up by that point, arguing half-heartedly with his brother. His eyes were closed and his head laid against the trunk of the tree. Scorpius, somehow newly exhausted, followed suit. The cool of the shade did little to aid the onslaught of the treacherous sun, but it was still a welcome reprieve. Scorpius’ thoughts were becoming more and more hazy, aware of the comforting voices of his two best mates, but he couldn’t quite tell what they were saying. He might as well have been asleep, when he was jostled awake.

 James was gathering his things, looking flustered. “Oh shit! Shouldn’t have stayed for so long, I’m going to be late for my own quidditch tryouts!” He ruffled Albus’ hair, and kissed Scorpius’ on the top of his head. Scorpius shuddered away, mad at him for waking him for the second time. James just grinned wickedly like he knew something Scorpius didn’t.

“G’luck! Or not. Get a terrible team! Go slytherins. Or whatever.” Albus called at James’ retreating back. Albus shook his head in disbelief at Scorpius. “I’ll never understand quidditch. Want to head up to lunch?”

Scorpius nodded, falling into step slightly behind his best mate.

Taking another glance at James, running in the opposite direction, he found himself subconsciously rubbing his cheek as if it had been slapped, smiling stupidly. Scorpius groaned to himself when he caught the action. James’ antics always effected him more than he cared to admit. His teasing kiss had left his lips still lingering hotly on Scorpius’ skin, burning brighter and hotter than 1000 suns combined.

Scorpius found himself in desperate need of a cold shower.

 

 

****☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼ **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼** **☼ ** ** **☼ ** ** **☼ ** ** **☼****** **  
********************

Scorpius was shaking out his hair, damp from his shower. A white towel was wrapped haphazardly around his waist, threatening to slip off his thin frame.

 Scorpius paid little mind to his lack of clothing, too busy trying to walk as briskly as he could across the cold bathroom tiles without loosing his dignity. Why the changing area had to be so damn far from the showers was never an issue before, but Scorpius found himself scorning the distance now.

Relieved, he finally stepped onto the dramatically less cold wood paneling of the locker room. He was the last one, having stayed back on the field under the pretense of locking the balls away.

Really though, every practice Scorpius volunteered to put away all the equipment to be able to watch the Gryffindor team practice. And by Gryffindor team, James. Seeing him strapped up in quidditch gear, looking so intense… it’s not bad on the eyes.

Scorpius pulled up his pants over his thin legs, than yanked up his school trousers. The door being slammed against the wall interrupted his thoughts, leaving Scorpius half naked to the entering of the entire Gryffindor team.

Damn. He hadn’t realized his shower had taken that long. He’d always liked to take his time, and he had certain “needs” that went beyond his hair regimen. Needs that weren’t easily fulfilled in a dormitory of four other boys.

By the looks of the entering boys, they weren’t expecting to see Scorpius in there either. He stood frozen, watching coolly as they began to notice his presence. The loud conversations slowly came to a standstill once they had seen the out of place slytherin.

Inter-house relationships were more common than in Scorpius’ dad’s day, he knew, but old rivalries died hard. Gryffindors and slytherins were often at odds. James and Scorpius’ friendship was an uncommon happening indeed, especially between a Malfoy and a Potter.

When Albus was first sorted into slytherin a school wide gasp of shock was breathed out. James had admitted to not originally being pleased, and the tension was thick between Albus’ even more shocking choice of a best friend. But over Christmas hols when the Potter family reasonably came to the conclusion that Scorpius was fantastic (not that Scorpius was biased) James quickly came to his senses.

Indeed, Albus’ family had been very supportive over his sorting. Much more supportive than Scorpius’ father had been when he found out the company his son had been keeping at Hogwarts. The Malfoy amnesty to Weasley’s and Potter’s was well known, and Draco displayed that openly. He was shocked when he found out his son’s best friends were the Potter brothers, and even worse! He often sat among their multitude of Weasley cousins.

Still, Draco could never be angry with his son for long. He finally caved, letting Albus to visit the manor in their 3rd year, and James had come his first time the previous summer. Draco begrudgingly accepted that he had grown to like the two brothers. So different from each other, and their fathers, Draco approved his son’s choice.

The dressing rooms had fallen to an awkward silence, Scorpius painfully aware of his state of undress. A few seconds later, a certain Gryffindor shoved his way to the front of the room.

“What is going on up there! Have you all lost your basic motor skills? Honestly! Walking is just one foot in front of-“ James caught sight of whom everyone was staring at, cutting off and his mouth forming a silent ‘o.’ Staring into each others eyes, they simultaneously burst out laughing.

“Hello Scorpius. Well if this isn’t some set up for a giant orgy then I’m going to be sorely disappointed.”

The gryffindors shared looks of equal horror.

Scorpius snorted in laughter. “Orgy? With gryffindors? I’d rather not live to see the day.” He added a shudder for dramatic effect.

James waggled his eyebrows. “Oh ho young Scorpius! You very well may already have. I’m the life of the orgy, so I’m told.”

“Oh yeah? Was it one at a death day party?”

James clutched his heart in mock hurt. “You wound me! Well unless you’re looking to get your arse sorely beat, not in the good way mind, I’d scamper on out of here before my team seems to remember how to function.”

Scorpius nodded in agreement, buttoning up his school shirt. “In that case I shouldn’t be too worried at all then. I’ve seen what you call ‘functioning’ and it’s pretty similar to this.” Scorpius gestured to their dumbstruck faces.

Picking up the rest of his things, Scorpius made his way over to the blocked door. He gave the team an impatient look, and they belatedly parted themselves so he could get through. Scorpius snorted again. Typical gryffindors.

Before he could walk through to the door though, James grabbed his arm, pulling him close. Scorpius was shoved right into his side, and James put his lips right by his ear, breathing softly.

“I never could have an orgy with you. I’d want you all to myself. You looked much better minus that school shirt, too.” James then gave him a cheeky wink and a rough slap on his butt, spurning him towards the door. Scorpius just hurried on out of the locker rooms, cheek burning red hot for the second time that day, and somehow needing another shower.

James watched as Scorpius strode out of the room, his self-confident smile dropping slightly. Lysander asked, “What did you tell him?”

James sighed, and thought for a moment.

“The truth.”

 


	2. Ares

Scorpius picked moodily at the sausage on his plate. If you could even call it a sausage, anymore. Scorpius’ fork had molested the breakfast food so much it was more of a pile of ground meat. Not that he was even paying attention to it, he was much too busy staring daggers at the back of a particular James Potter’s head.

Albus looked pityingly over at Scorpius’ mush covered plate. “What’s that poor sausage ever done to you?”

Scorpius studiously ignored him, and tried to eat the remnants of his breakfast, although it annoyingly kept sliding through his fork now.

James often sat over at the slytherin table with him and Al, as the other slytherin’s glares never seemed to affect him much. Just as often, though, he sat with his Gryffindor friends and Lily. Today, however, was huddled unnecessary close to some ravenclaw like it was the middle of December and they were in the artic circle. Last time Scorpius checked, it was September, so public service announcement to 7th year ravenclaw girl: you need to back. It. Up.  

Albus unseemly guffawing brought him back to the table. He may have said that out loud. Judging by the red, breathless look on Albus’ face, he definitely said that out loud. He decided to check.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Albus wiped his eyes with his napkin. “Loved the part about you wanting to get in his pants, mate.”

Scorpius was downcast. “Oh.” Scorpius didn’t remember even thinking that part. “Wait a second, I said no such thing!”

Albus gave him that pitying look he had used earlier. Scorpius felt absurdly like his mushed up sausage.

“You didn’t need to.”

The great hall felt absurdly hot to Scorpius all the sudden. He simply must write to his father after breakfast about the substandard central heating of the old castle. It was no good for his paler then parchment complexion.

Scorpius stretched his collar off his pink-not-blushing-just-hot skin. “So, um, you’d actually be okay with it?”

Albus scrunched his nose, somewhat adorably. “Well, I can’t much agree with your taste, but yeah Scorp. It’s been pretty obvious for a while now. If you like him then… And much rather you put up with him than me.” Albus finished, lamely.

“Oh.” Scorpius released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding with relief. He pulled Albus into a bone-crunching hug, and affectionately ruffled his hair. Albus went stiffer than if he’d been hit with a petrificus totalus. Scorpius just laughed with glee. “OH!” he exclaimed.

His former fears were eradicated. Albus approved of him dating his brother. Albus brought up him dating his brother. Scorpius would made a part of his favorite family in the world if he married Albus’ brother.

Now for the tricky part. Convincing Albus’ brother.

 

“I’m sure he’d be into you, mate! I mean, if he likes guys. Like, for a boyfriend. Cause, er, what’s not to like? You’re plenty fit. If I was into blokes. Which I’m not. But James totally could be! Once he told me he thought the keeper for the Cannons was fit! So that must mean something! And its not as if he has problems snogging them…” Albus had been ranting consolingly to Scorpius for the past thirty- odd minutes, which, while endearing, was both awkward and irritating for the both of them. Scorpius had tried to cut him off several times, but Albus, while usually quiet, just couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

Scorpius loved Albus, really, but this is why him and James had always been better friends. James knew when to open his mouth, and more importantly, when to keep it closed. Yet Scorpius couldn’t very well go to him with this problem, and Albus really wanted to help with this one. Scorpius had made the mistake of asking why, which earned him a ten minute separate lecture on how if Scorpius and James got together, Albus would effectively get him a partner he approved of and annoy his parents.

James had a bit of a history with former partners, much to his large families dismay. It was no secret that James liked to snog, well, anything that was fit enough to be snogged. Boys, girls, muggles, there were even rumors of a bit of an incident with the old ancient runes professor. There must be a valid reason the young, much desired professor had to leave his new position so soon. And yet, with all this snogging, James never seemed to have a real relationship. He always claimed he just liked good kissers, and seemed to prefer girls to boys. Boys were just more of a challenge.

The rivalry between Potter’s and Malfoy’s had been discontinued in this generation, however the previous one still had their issues. Although on Scorpius’ frequent visits to the Potter household the family was more than civil, that did not mean they liked his father.

Draco quite liked James and Albus, but his and Harry’s history went too far back to forget about. Of course, James upon discovering his parents and Scorpius’ parents awkward dislike for each other, found it increasingly amusing to force them into compromising situations. It had become a game for the three Potter children. Scorpius respected his father far too much to play along, but that only made it more hilarious for James.

The three Potter offspring would compete to find times to bring the parents together without their knowledge. Scorpius could not count on both hands, and feet, and any other appendages the number of awkward dual family bonding dinners the Potter and Malfoy’s had shared. Or encounters on platform 9 and 3 quarters waiting to board or exit the Hogwarts express. A particularly memorable showdown had occurred when Lily, the mastermind she was, had somehow devised for Draco, Albus, and Harry to share a cart together while zooming through Gringotts. By the time the threesome resurfaced from their journey under the bank to their vaults, Harry was so red in the face he looked as if he might explode, Draco was raving madly about Malfoy vs. Potter gold, and Albus was crying from laughter. Lily should have been put in slytherin.

Speaking of Lily. “I bet Lils would know what to do. Let’s ask her!”

“No!” Scorpius was really paying attention now. He pushed Albus, who was now standing as if to try and get Lily from the gryffindor table, back to a sitting position on the shared great hall bench. “Listen. I see what you’re trying to do, mate, and I really appreciate it and all, and I’m really happy you approve, but I don’t need to scheme with my best friends younger siblings to pick up guys. It’s not like I haven’t been fine on my own before…” Scorpius admitted.

Albus looked thoroughly reprimanded, and was obviously trying hard not to show his surprise. “Um. Before?”

Scorpius smirked. “I’m not the only person you know who hasn’t told you he's gay. Remember Christmas at the burrow last year?”

Albus nodded mutely.

“Can’t wait to see your cousin Teddy again.”

Albus promptly gagged on his pumpkin juice. Perhaps it wasn’t wise to take drinks whilst taking to his brother’s best friend. “Ugh. Ugh Scorpius! Gross. Gross. Why must you keep it in the family!”

Scorpius just continued grinning wickedly. “He’s not actually related to you, you know. Besides,” he continued wistfully, “I really only want one Potter.”

At this point James had risen from the ravenclaw table, giving the girl a tight one-armed hug. James scanned over the great hall absent-mindedly. Upon seeing Scopius glaring? Er, looking at him, his face visibly lit up. He gave a brief wave and waltzed out of the great hall. 

Scorpius went back to poking at his deformed breakfast. When he caught Albus’ knowing look, again, Scorpius looked down guiltily at his nervous habit. Ever since he could remember he would pick moodily at his plate when he was angry, annoyed, or jealous. Scorpius’ mother absolutely hated it. She had a thing about proper table manners. She had always taught him not to play with his food.

 Scorpius supposed Ms. Potter ought to tell James the same rule, except with people's hearts.

 

**☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼**

 

The crowd cheered deafeningly as Thomas scored yet another gryffindor point. The match had started not long ago, but it was already set up to be an unfair competition. It was gryffindor against ravenclaw, but it seemed as if Gryffindor had the definite advantage.

What with it being their best chaser, and captains last year, the ravenclaws really didn’t stand a chance against the raw determination of the gryffindors. Especially James. He was a sight to see, jaw clenched tight with focus. He was obviously at home on a broom, (and no, not like that) he looked more natural flying then walking, if that was even possible if you have ever seen James Potter’s signature swagger.

The weather had not deterred either team, in fact, they assumed they would be finished before the rain set in. Scorpius sure hoped so. It was warm out, but very muggy. The sky was a dull gray with no clouds in sight, but not for long Scorpius thought glumly. This moisture made his hair stick flat and limply against his forehead.

The whole team was a well-oiled machine. They all seemed really drawn to James. He was just a natural born leader. Being around him made you want to listen to what he said. When he talked about something he truly loved his eyes would get this glint in them, it was almost feral. He’d come up with the most outrageous schemes and yet when he talked about them, all you wanted to do was follow through to make him happy.

Making James Potter happy was something everyone seemed to subconsciously want to do. For the enthusiastic sparkle in his eyes, or to hear his bark of a laugh. Whenever James laughed like that, James’ dad looked a bit sad, and just said James reminded him of someone.

The crowd was less loud from where Scorpius stood. The slytherin section wasn’t too packed; many had opted out of coming to the game. The whole slytherin team had to come, to observe the competition, not that Scorpius would have missed it anyways. Albus was watching excitedly next to him. He claimed to have come only for Scorpius, but Scorpius knew the real reason. Albus never liked playing quidditch because his close family had been such fanatics. Albus wasn’t actually bad either, he was really quite good. But he’d do anything to separate himself from his gryffindor quidditch fiend family. Scorpius understood.

Lily, however, was banking on quidditch. The best player in the family, and you could really tell. She was an even better seeker than her father, small and lithe, with eyes like a hawk without the glasses. Her dream was to play for the harpies, which really wasn’t that unlikely. She had had many scouts come to watch for her and her brother before.

James had been scouted as well, which he turned down. He loved quidditch, but he loved dragons more. As soon as school was out he was doing to Romania to intern with his cousin Charlie. Scorpius tried to be excited with him, but it was really hard. He didn’t want James to be so far away, even if Scorpius would still be at Hogwarts anyways.

Gryffindor was up 120 points to 20. The ravenclaws were persistent, you had to give it to them. They were still running their team extremely hard. They had made almost as many shots as the gryffindors had, but had a much harder time getting them in. Their attempts had taken on a desperate quality, most unusual to the near perfect shots they generally made.

Lysander, the gryffindor keeper, was outmatching his counterpart ravenclaw Boot by a longshot. Lysander was playing in top form, laughing at the worsening attempts by the blue and bronze team.

It seemed as if the lions were unstoppable today. Indeed, Scorpius did not predict well for the outcome of the slytherin gryffindor match. Even ravenclaw could be tough to follow, they would certainly be out for blood after the humiliation today. Scorpius would just have to try and catch the snitch fast. He wouldn’t have much competition in that department. Ravenclaw had actually put together a pretty good team this year, except they had lost their star seeker. They had to scrabble trying to find a replacement, yet the best they could come up with was a sorry looking third year whose best asset was being rather steady on a broom. Even she admitted she would be much better off playing as a chaser. So with Lily on the field and James as a captain, what could possibly go wrong?

 A gasp went out through the crowd. It seemed as if it were slow motion as the school watched horrorstruck as James Potter, quidditch superstar and gryffindor captain, had a bludger collide with the back of his head. He flipped forwards of his broom and continued to pinwheel. The bludger zoomed up and even the beater looked mildly horrified at what he had done. He had been too close when he whacked the ball at the chasers head, and it struck him all that intensely. Someone should probably do something, Scorpius thought vaguely, as James tumbled from hundreds of feat in the sky.

From somewhere not too far away, thunder clapped.

Bloody Potter.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who waited and thank you if youre jsut now reading this! i hope you like it and it isn't terrible i just really wante d to make more people love this pairing as much as i do! the next chapter will be the last !x this is more stylized like a 1 shot not a multi chaptered but i wanted to post 3 sets of 2k words to make sure it wasnt shit hahaha  
> please comment+ kudos much love xxk

**Author's Note:**

> im obsessed with this pairing trying to stimulate the community  
> tell me if you like it? xxx


End file.
